bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Samael Soulstripper
Appearance Samael is roughly Six Feet tall, with long black hair and purple eyes, and he posses a pair of purple lines that go from his eyes to his chest and to his hollow hole. These are wide and unlike the lines on Ulquirroa Schiffer's face. He wears robe like versions of the normal Arrancar uniform, and he wears his Zanpakuto at the back of his waist, hanging from a cord on his back and attached to his belt. Instead of sandals, Samael wears a pair of black boots with two rows of silver snap buttons on each. Pre-shinigamification, Samael claims that his mask was shaped like a crow's beak. Personality Samael is dark and pessimistic and is very dynamic, changing his mind often. History Samael is one of the few Vasto Lordes that have evolved from consuming other hollows. After achieving this transformation, Samael gained enough power to defeat and consume six more Vasto Lordes in one night, driven by what Samael calls a "desprate plea to end my pain." Samael then created a small dimension for himself in Hueco Mundo, vanishing into oblivion, preferring to be left alone. There Samael learned about his new powers and began to work to remove the need to consume hollows. Eventually this led to him evolving naturally into removing his hollow mask and assuming a humanoid form. He left his dimension and began to wander Hueco Mundo, defeating all in his path, avoiding most other hollows. He was then invited to be join the Espada by Sosuke Aizen. However, Samael used his sealed form to easily beat all of them at once with his skills, prompting Aizen to instead ask him to join Ichimaru and Tosen as Aizen's lieutenants. Samael accepted, claiming he needed something to do, on one condition that Aizen would tell him everything. Aizen agreed on the condition that Samael would place a seal on himself to prevent him from telling unless Aizen told someone first. Samael agreed and was made the leader of the Arrancar under Aizen. Plot Arrancar Arc Samael was introduced when he went to Karakura town with Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Luppi, Yammy, Wonderweiss, and Lionel. He fought against Setsuna Uematsu in his shikai, not drawing his sword. When Ulquiorra arrived and stated his completed objective of kidnapping Orihime Inoue Samael finally drew his sword and injured Setsuna before fading into a Garganta, heading back to Las Noches. As he left he complimented Setsuna on a sub-par performance and claimed he would kill Setsuna if he tried to hunt him down, before complimenting the shinigami for lasting against opponents who so outrank them. After the defeat of both Aaronario and Syazel he consumed their corpses, claiming they no longer deserved their bodies. Powers and Abilities ''Spiritual Pressure the only way to describe Samael's spiritul pressure is immense. Samael has noted that he could not possibly have been created from a normal human, as hiw power is enough to kill a normal hollow simply by releasing his reiatsu. This implies that his reiatsu is toxic in its thickness to other hollows. It is large enough to literally smother out any form of spiritual pressure release, however to release any amount over a longer distance than a mile would cause his spiritual pressure to explode outward, whos thickness would eventually negate and kill every hollow in Hueco Mundo. His reiatsu is purple. '''Master Swordsman' Samael is a master swordsman, able to disarm lieutenant-rank Shinigami with three moves, and is able to wield both his katana and his released form's broadswords without visibly changing his style. He is entirely capable of others' Zanpakutos with equel skill, even cumbersome ones. He is not ambidexterous but can wield swords in both hands without terrible trouble. Using his spirit pressure he can often force a zanpakuto to release at least into shikai, but as it is not his, he would need to learn of its special ability himself. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Samael has shown masterful ability in hand to hand in his sealed and release forms. He does not use the techniques like shinigami to add to his strength, but he also does not need to, as his Hierro and physical strength are immense. Sonido Expert Samael is masterfully proficient with Sonido, though with his abilities he has no need for anything other than the basic sonido. He has however, mastered a self-made version where one actually performs two sonidos at once, briefly appearing in one place before appearing in another in a lightning quick flash. He uses this to often disarm opponents. Intellect '''Samael is incredibly focused and intelligient, and is usually able to deduce the nature and power level of attacks based on seeing it once and the movement of Reiryoku and muscles involved in performing it. He is also been noted to be incapable of panicking or being startled, though he can sometimes by surprised if he under estimates an opponent. '''Accuracy: Samael's accuracy in all forms of combat are in the extremes. He is able to throw a senbon and hit a spot just a few nanometers of a vital spot in the heat of combat with up to ten senbon at once with ten different vital areas. He claims he is able to see the tiniest muscle movements with a move, and can use a single senbon to cancel an entire attack due to this accuracy. Durability 'Samael is immensely durable, and his Hierro only adds to it. Samael has noted that he has difficulty accidentally cutting himself, though he notes that he has never fully tried. In released form this only increases, with the fur on his coat being stronger than his hierro. '''Cero ' Samael can perform Cero without performing a chant or assuming a position to dampen the recoil of the attack. He has shown to be able to fire multiple cero silmutaneously, and can fire them from anywhere on his body, and can fire them in different directions. He can also perform other cero attacks like Cero Sincerito. His Ceros are black with a purple outline not unlike Cero Oscuras. '''Cero Sincerito He performs Cero Sincerito by charging a cero in both hands and combining them. Unlike a normal Cero Sincerito, both of his ceros are blue, but are stronger since Samael is far stronger than any pair of Fraccion, even with his own fraccion as one of the pair. Cero Remalpago (LIghtning Cero) A technique he learned from his Fraccion Lionel Thundercat, Samael can perform it without releasing. After his release he can perform it even faster and can control the attack. Power Absorbtio'n By consuming other hollows Samael can transform temporarily to reflect their added powers to his body. Eventually this power is lost when the hollow's spiritual pressure is integrated into his own, for examble if he were to eat Ulquiorra Cifer he would gain horns and black bat wings and be able to launch his own Lanze de Rempalgo and Cero Oscuras. Zanpakuto '''Angel Negro '(Spanish for "Black Angel") takes the form of black hilted o-katana. Its tsuba is the shape of a pair of demon wings in the shape of an S. Samael wears it on his lower back in a custom sheath and sash. Its sheath is covered in black fur. Samael prefers to use it half drawn, using the chord's elasticity to fight. He only draws the sword fully against opponents he intends to defeat utterly. '''Resurreccion: Samael's Zanpakuto is released by the command ''"Cut into Nothingness." ''Samael's zanpakuto literally explodes, the overpressure of spiritual pressure destroying his clothes, revealing the five-prong seal he uses to contain his power disappearing. He is then swallowed up by a black sphere of spiritual energy. When he emerges he has gained two pairs of black angel wings (one large and smaller one coming from his lower back,) and a long coat of feathers. His legs are covered by a skirt of black feathers over a black version of his arrancar uniform pants. Resurreccion Special Abilities: While in Resurreccion, Samael has increased physical abilities and his senses are also enhanced. His speed is enhanced the most, to the point where he can charge and fire a cero almost immediately. *'Feathers:' Samael's feathers are strong as metal and can be thrown and regenerated by him. Additionally, they are harder than steel and can be used to block or cut with. *'Hierro:' Samael's skin is now nearly inpenetrable to his concentration of spiritual pressure. At points of extreme emotion, it will even create a low level field of absoloute defence that cannot be pierced, but this is tempremental. *'Cero: '''Samael can now fire cero from any point on his body, repeatedly, firing black spherical blasts that he can saturate an area with. He can also fire a more normal black and purple cero from his hands. *'Energy Swords:' Samael can generate black flame-like blades out of his spirit energy for melee uses. He can also generate and throw many of them at a time. *'Segunda Etapa:' In this form his larger wings spit into two before his whole body is armored in black metal armor, except for his head, and he gains a metal broadsword as tall as he is. In this form his sword can cut through dimensions, surpassing even other hollows with his power. He can also fire powerful ceros from his now six wings. *'Final Form:' By stabbing himself with his sword in Segunda Etapa, his armor explodes into black energy, and his wings burn away into energy as well, leaving him in a form resembling his first released form but with his sword struck through him. In this form his speed and power are unreadable, with most opponents simply unable to keep up with him. He explains this form as sealing his cero inside of him for more power and speed. It also gives him access to his final ability, called Arrepentido. *'Arrepenitido:''' (Penitent) activated by the command "Repent!" Samael pulls the sword out of himself and points it with both hands, at which point the sword releases the cero that Samael was building inside of him in able to attain his power in his Final Form. The resulting Cero blast is capable of disrupting spirit particles are a sub-particle level, effectively destroying an opponent's very matter, in a very wide area. The burst of air from the cero is capable of creating a crater a mile wide. However, the blast greatly weakens Samael until he can consume hollows and regain his power.